Return to me
by Lady Sirinial
Summary: A year after Anna's death, Gabriel is finding life not worth living. In heaven Anna makes a choice that will change the course of both of their lives.
1. In the dark

Disclaimer: Here's a surprise for all of you! I do own Van Helsing! The DVD that is! sigh Seriously though, I do not own Van Helsing, please do not sue me!

* * *

The moon shown high in the sky, the little sickle of light barely spreading any light at all. The forest below, normally dark and foreboding, looked even more ghostly in the absence of lunar glow. The ground was frozen in patches, the pine trees had spots of frost on them, and the tiny creek was frozen over. This place was almost too perfect for the danger lurking within.

Gabriel Van Helsing crept along the forest floor, crunching pine needles under foot. His hat pulled low over his face and scarf wrapped tightly about his neck, the short puffs of his breath showing plainly white against the black night. He fingered his shotgun, not liking one moment of this, the forest was supposed to be quiet, but it was almost too quiet. Like the entire frozen wonderland was holding its breath in anticipation.

Growling softly he kept moving deeper into the dank trees, he knew his quarry would make itself known soon enough. Dark eyes glanced about, the only thing save his hair that wasn't covered. The face mask itched, but he figured it was better then freezing.

A memory came, unbidden, of another dark woods he'd crept through, but he hadn't been alone then. His chest tightened, he stopped in his tracks,

_Anna_

he shook his head to clear the thought. It didn't help much, instead that familiar aching pain filled him. She'd died a year ago, though to him, it had been yesterday, so often had she frequented his dreams. Swallowing against the same old lump in his throat, he straightened his shoulders and marched foreword.

Up in the trees above him a shadowy creature watched, it's blood shot eyes glowed with eerie intelligence. It crouched low, it's muscles coiled and ready, patiently it waited, just a little further.

Gabriel stopped under a grand tree, one he'd classify as being 'older then Dracula' he smirked at the thought and looked about.

"Where _is_ that Griffon?" he asked the tree, amazingly enough the tree answered, though it probably was not the answer Van Helsing wanted.

The Griffon exploded from the tree, hitting Van Helsing square in the chest with its monstrous paws. The snapping eagles beak was inches from his face, its eyes were full of madness. Gabriel's shotgun lay out of reach, and his hands were full of feathery Griffon face. Snarling he put both feet against the creatures abdomen and kicked out.

The Griffon sailed away, screeching horribly, Gabriel felt the unmistakable tickling of warm blood running down his chest. He didn't bother to look down, the Griffon was on its feet and stalking back toward him. The shotgun was to far for him to leap for, so there was really only one other option.

"Come on then" he hissed at it, Tojo blades fell from his sleeves, he clicked them on and pulled the handle to get them spinning. The Griffon circled him warily, the lions paws making no sound on the soft forest floor.

It had fallen into the nasty habit of carrying off little children, and so the order had "requested" Van Helsing take care of it. Which he'd been only to happy to do, sitting in his room didn't do anything but bring back painful memories as his mind drifted.

The bird pounced, claws extended and mouth open, greedy for Gabriel's flesh. The monster hunter had other ideas, he held the Tojo blades ready, at the right moment dodging out of its way and swiping downward. He had underestimated his opponents intelligence however, even as he dove away the Griffon twisted it's head and _dodged_. Gabriel would pay for his mistake, the eagle beak caught his arm and clamped down, warm blood oozing out of the deep cut.

His cry of pain seemed to frighten the bird, it squawked and jumped away, sharp beak stained dark crimson. Hissing in pain, Gabriel clutched his wounded arm, then he saw something glittering out of the corner of his eye. Without hesitation he picked up the shotgun and turned it on the Griffon. It leapt at him also without hesitation, claws digging in to soft skin. But it had made it's mistake, the rifle was now directly against it's heart.

The boom of the shotgun blast echoed in the still woods, the silence was deafening. The Griffon tumbled off of Gabriel, now drenched in its blood, moaning piteously, finally collapsing a few feet away. It shuddered twice, then lay still, never to move again.

Gabriel staggered to his feet, bleeding from various places, as if in mourning for the beast, snow started to fall. Picking up his battered hat, and the Tojo's that had gone sailing away. The monster hunter stumbled away from the creature, heading back to the docks, back to Rome.

* * *

Carl greeted him cheerfully when he entered the underground cavern of the order. Till he caught sight of the wounds and Gabriel's expression,

"Van Helsing? Do you want me to call for a doctor?" he asked concerned. Gabriel merely handed him his bag and headed for his room. Carl called after him,

"You're running yourself ragged, look at you! You haven't taken a break since, well you know!" he followed after the weary hunter.

"Carl, not now" he mumbled, ignoring the small Friar, he lengthened his stride.

"When if not now! You're reckless, even more so then normal! You don't seem to care anymore whether you live or die!" Carl shouted frustrated. Van Helsing stopped,

"That's right Carl, I don't care. Now please, not now" he left the Friar to gape after him in shock.

* * *

Van Helsing sat in his room, the very picture of dark depression. In his hand was a well worn picture of a familiar gypsy Princess,

"I had quite the night the other day, Anna. There was this Griffon you see, he'd been carrying off the local children." Van Helsing told the picture, smiling as he imagined her reaction.

"Not to worry though, I took care of it, he won't be taking little children any more. He got my pretty good though, big claws on that thing," the picture smiled up at him. He stroked a finger across her face and sighed,

"I miss you," he told it, then set it on his pillow. Grabbing the neck of his sweater he pulled it up and over his head. His arm was tightly wrapped, the smaller scratches on his stomach and chest had been covered. Only one had to be stitched, and he'd already taken care of that. With one last look at the picture he stood from his bed to get into his nightclothes. He hoped Anna was happy in heaven.


	2. Fathers blessing

To chapter two!

* * *

Anna found her father where she almost always did, walking by the sea. She approached him at a trot, her heart in her throat. Boris heard her coming and turned around, a smile lit his face at the sight of his daughter.

"Why hello there!" he called opening his arms to her, she slowed her pace and walked into his embrace.

"Hello Papa" she said back, he grinned at her and offered his arm,

"Come to join your old man in a walk by the sea?" he asked. She nodded and together they walked along the shore.

"Papa, how did you know when you loved Mama?" Anna asked innocently, Boris inhaled the salty sea air and smiled in memory.

"I think it was perhaps the first time I danced with her, and we both tried to lead!" he chuckled as he thought of his beloved Annabelle.

"But when did you know that she was the one for you?" Anna pressed, avoiding his gaze. Boris let his mind drift back to his past,

"The first time we kissed, I think we both knew. Why do you ask?" Boris looked at his daughter, she had been distant of late, she seemed sad. He wondered if this had anything to do with it, and silently vowed to fix whatever it was that ailed his little girl.

"Papa I want your blessing, to return to the world" she said, stopping and staring out at the sea. Boris's face hardened,

"to Gabriel, you want my blessing to return to Gabriel?" he hissed. Anna turned back to him, tears in her eyes,

"I love him Papa. He loves me, he is broken without me and I fear for his life. He doesn't want to live anymore, and I don't think I could stand to watch him die! But I will not return without your blessing, no matter how much my heart screams for it." Her voice thickened near the end of her speech, she stared back out at the sea she loved so much. Boris was shocked by the emotion he'd seen in her, his normally silent stoic child.

"What of us? Your family? Will you leave us so willing behind? Your brother and Mama, will you leave me?" he asked, reaching for her. Anna allowed him to cradle her against his chest, finding no comfort in those arms. She longed for another pair of strong arms, another firm chest, another heart beat under her ear.

"I must Papa, I will not last here, I need him as much as he needs me" she whispered, knowing she was breaking his heart.

"Will you love him still, knowing what he is? knowing _who_ he is?" Boris questioned finally, knowing his daughter was lost to him. She nodded against his chest,

"Yes Papa. I love Gabriel, I love him so much it hurts" she looked up at him and smiled.

"Then go, go to him, I will not keep you here knowing that it pains you. I will miss you, Anna" he said softly, his own tears welling.

"My little Princess" he whispered, cupping her face in his hands, he kissed her forehead gently.

"You have my blessing, may God be with you and that man of yours" he finished with a chuckle. She smiled so brightly the sun seemed to dim, giving his hands a final squeeze she turned and ran off down the beach.

"I love you!" she shouted over her shoulder, heading to tell her mother and Velkan.

Boris stared out over the endless stretch of water, his heart breaking,

"I love you too" he whispered to the wind.

"Take care of her Gabriel, she's not as strong as she acts" turning he headed back up the beach. His wife was going to need comforting...

* * *

Short I know, sorry, next chapter should be a bit longer! 


	3. Brighter side of death

On to chapter three! And for those of you who were slightly confused. Anna is in heaven, but I decided that heaven needed an ocean. Just in case you were wondering that was about!

I don't own the song "Home Tonight" it belongs to Chris Rice, whom I also don't own. The song inspired the chapter, it really is rather lovely. So thank you Mr. Rice

* * *

_I've come to my senses __  
How did I get so far from home  
The lies dissipating  
Revealing I'm so alone  
And I remember now how strong love can be  
And I wonder how did I ever leave _

_This isn't the first time I've wandered away from home before  
You'd have every reason  
To slam and dead-bolt the door  
But I remember now how strong your love can be  
And I wonder how you might welcome me _

_Burn your fire on the altar  
Leave a candle on the porch  
I'm still too far away to see it  
But I'm aching for its warmth  
And I'm so tired and cold and dark and lonesome  
But still I hear your song inside  
So sing it louder if you want me home tonight  
Sing it loud now, 'cause I'm comin' home tonight_

* * *

Gabriel sat in his bed, having wakened from another nightmare, one different from most of the others. Instead of him catching Anna that night at the masquerade ball, he'd been to late and Dracula had bitten her. The single lit candle flickered brightly in the dark room, he sighed and reached for the picture on his nightstand. He hoped the Valerious's didn't mind him taking it from their house, he didn't think Anna would mind. 

"I wish you were here, Lord knows how much I miss you Anna" he looked about his room. Then feeling slightly dumb, but not caring much, he kissed the picture then set it back on his nightstand.

_I will see them again. We Transylvanians always look on the brighter side of death_

Gabriel smiled at the memory and glanced up at his ceiling,

"I will see you again" he promised, then put the candle out and tried to go back to sleep.

* * *

Anna turned to her family, sadness. love and hope mixed into her facial expression. 

"Now do you see? I must go to him" she pleaded, looking back on the dark room. Boris nodded slowly, Velkan smiled slightly, Annabelle looked heart broken, she took Anna's hand and pulled her into a hug. The men soon joined in on the family hug, both Anna and Annabelle were soon crying.

"I love you Mama, but I must do this," Anna smiled a watery smile,

"I will see you again" she promised. Boris soothed his wife while Velkan approached Anna,

"no Velkan, you stay here" she said with a shake of her head. He sighed,

"are you sure?" he asked sadly, she nodded firmly,

"I _love_ him Velkan." She said thickly, Velkan pulled her tightly to his chest, Anna blinked back tears. He kissed her forehead,

"I love you baby sister," he whispered huskily.

"I will miss you big brother" she whispered back, Velkan smiled,

"We'll be with you, we'll always be with you. Just look up at the clouds, we'll be waving back at you" he promised with a wink.

Boris stepped foreword and took her hands in his,

"If he dares to harm a hair on your head" he growled softly, attempting a smile. Anna laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Papa, but I am quite capable of taking care of myself" she said, Boris kissed her fingers.

Annabelle stepped foreword, her curly hair and bright hazel eyes reflected in her daughter. Anna stepped into her mothers embrace,

"My little Princess, in love" Annabelle sobbed, clinging to Anna.

"I never thought to see the day that my little warrior Princess would be smitten, but here you are. I remember dressing you every morning and fighting with you to get you to take a bath!" she laughed and ran her fingers through Anna's hair. Standing on her tiptoes she pressed a kiss to both of her daughters cheeks, Anna gave her one last hug then stepped away.

Her family stood watching as she slowly turned to leave, her heart heavy, till she caught site of Van Helsing, tossing and turning in his bed. She looked up, God smiled on her and waved a hand.

"My child you shall be his guardian angel, and that my daughter is no easy task. Good luck to you, may you find your happiness" his booming voice declared, the clouds parting for her to step down.

She turned for one last glimpse at her family, Velkan waved, Boris held his wife's hand.

"Bye baby" Boris said his voiced choked with tears, Anna smiled,

"I love you" she said finally, then stepped down, back into the world, and back to the man who'd captured her heart so completely.

* * *

You like? I'm getting all teary and I'm the one who wrote it! 


	4. Return to me

Gabriel twisted in his nightmare, completely oblivious to what was going on about him. In the little square of moonlight coming in through his window a pale form appeared. Slowly but surely, the form darkened and deepened till you could faintly make out the shape of a woman. Anna appeared first as a ghost, then slowly and surely she became more and more real. Finally there she was, standing in Van Helsing's room dressed in the clothes she had first met him in.

Anna blinked and looked around, then turned to the window and looked up at the moon. With a sad smile she gave a little wave, then turned back to Gabriel. Walking to the bed she stared down at him, feeling like she was caught in some wonderful dream. Reaching out with shaking fingers she tenderly brushed some hair from his forehead. Biting back a sob at the feel of his warm skin under her fingertips.

He mumbled and tossed on his bed, his face taking on a perturbed look.

"Gabriel" Anna whispered, leaning over him and lightly touching his forehead.

"Gabriel, wake up" she whispered, brushing her lips against his forehead,

"wake up love" she tried again. He mumbled and turned, his blankets sliding off the bed.

Gabriel felt something pulling at him, someone was saying his name, a woman was saying his name. Something soft and warm brushed his forehead,

"wake up love" the voice called again. Gabriel tried to say 'who's there' but his lips were not working right. He rolled in his bed, and felt the warmth of the blankets slide off. The unmistakable feel of cool fingers ran over the wounds on his chest,

Opening his eyes blearily, he looked at the side of the bed, expecting to find he had been dreaming again. Anna smiled down on him, her eyes spilling over with tears, she took his hand in hers.

"Hm, for once a good dream" Gabriel grumbled, looking around waiting for Dracula to appear and kill Anna as she stood before him.

"Gabriel, I'm not a dream" Anna whispered, bringing his hand to her cheek, tears flowing freely. Blinking, Gabriel ran his thumb over her cheekbone he inhaled sharply and sat up. Staring at her in disbelief,

"Anna?" he choked out. She nodded, choking on another sob, she kissed the inside of his palm. He crushed her to him, his hand on the back of her head, feeling the silkiness of her hair and remembering the last time he had felt it. She shuddered in his grasp, crying openly in his arms. He pulled her from his shoulder, cupping her face in his hands, staring into her tear filled hazel eyes.

"You're really here" he asked, his heart fluttering madly in his chest, she nodded again, unable to say anything. Which was okay with Gabriel as he pulled her to him and kissed her passionately, gripping her upper arms tightly.

"You came back, you came back" he gasped as he pulled away, cradling her to him, burying his face in her hair. The familiar sent of roses touching his nose, he inhaled the sent of her deeply.

"I never left love, I was always here, always with you" she whispered against his chest. Suddenly feeling very sleepy, she relaxed against him, her eyes drifting closed.

"I love you Gabriel" she told him, looking up at him with half closed eyes, he laughed and kissed her head, leaning his cheek against the top of her head.

"I love you too"

* * *

Sniff... That was-- that was-- fun!

You ready for the next chapter?


	5. As it should be

Carl still felt bad about his conversation with Van Helsing last night, he knew the monster slayer was suffering. He also knew that he had to talk to Van Helsing, or there might not be any monster slayer.

Ever since Anna's death Van Helsing had grown moody, reckless and become highly reclusive. More so then usual that is, and it worried Carl, and the Cardinal, who knew Anna had died but did not know of the attachment Van Helsing had for her.

Shaking his head and muttering to himself about Van Helsings quarters being placed at the end of the Earth, Carl stumbled along down the corridor. Not knowing how his friend was going to be behaving this morning, Carl thought it best to knock first, so he did, three times. There was no response from inside the room, brow furrowed, Carl rapped on the door again, and again nothing happened.

Cursing under his breath the little Friar shoved the door open and had to clamp both hands over his mouth to keep from yelping in surprise.

Van Helsing was stretched out on his bed, bare chested, there was nothing strange about that. Carl had seen Van Helsings wardrobe, the monster hunter explained that he saw no need for an itchy wool shirt or _nightdress_ to sleep in. He had a pair of comfortable cotton sleep pants that tied at the waist, and that was all he needed.

What was surprising was the suspiciously familiar curly haired woman sleeping on top of the monster hunter. Carl felt like he somehow knew the woman but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. That is till the woman moaned in her sleep and turned her head, giving Carl a perfect view of her fine features.

"Anna!" he gasped, startling the couple, Van Helsing sat up quickly, Anna fell off of him and onto the floor with a loud 'thud'. She growled from where she had fallen, sitting up on the floor and glaring at Carl over the bed.

"You're alive!" Carl cried, not really caring that they were both giving him evil looks.

"I'm loosing my mind" the Friar said sitting down suddenly, Gabriel yawned and rubbed his jaw. Anna sighed and stood from the floor, Carl stared at her, rubbing his eyes.

"You're dead!" he shouted, Anna blinked,

"but a moment ago I was alive" she teased. Carl shook his head,

"we burned you! We-we spread your ashes in the sea!" he said, waving his arms about. Anna turned to Gabriel,

"I didn't thank you for that," bending she kissed him quickly.

"Thank you for taking me to the sea" she whispered, he smiled

"you're welcome." Carl blinked and continued to stare at them,

"she really is here?" he asked, Van Helsing nodded taking Anna's hand, she smiled and nodded.

"I'm going to have to go back to therapy" the little blonde muttered, slapping his forehead.

* * *

Gabriel went and talked with Cardinal and settled a deal with the older man. He could stay in Vaseria with Anna and the order would simply mail his assignments to him. Carl was coming along to supply the monster hunter with weapons and to help him with knowing what he was up against. 

Anna smiled as she threw open the door to her home, turning to Van Helsing and Carl, a bright smile lit her face.

"Welcome home" she told them, hugging Gabriel tightly, she turned her face towards heaven and gave a little wave.

She was finally home.


End file.
